Not So Sweet Revenge
by iloveromance
Summary: The Crane men's instance on getting revenge on Frasier's neighbor Cam Winston worries Daphne more than she realizes.


She was standing in the kitchen filling the teapot with water when it happened.

Frasier stormed into the condo and slammed the door. The sound resonated so loudly that Daphne dropped the teapot to the floor where it shattered instantly, sending shards of glass and hot water everywhere. But she wasn't thinking about the terrible mess she'd made.

She ran into the living room, startled to see her boss standing in the foyer, wearing the angriest expression that she'd ever seen. She'd never been afraid of him before (Although sometimes, for his sake, she pretended that he had finally gotten to her), but now she was admittedly terrified.  
Niles rose to his feet in one fluid motion and turned to his brother. Martin looked up from his paper and even Eddie began to stare.

"What's wrong with you?" Martin asked pointedly. "You damn near gave me a heart attack! I lost my place on the Sports page and now I have to find the article all over again!"

Frasier's face was even redder than before; the rage in his eyes evident. "That Cam Winston has messed with me for the last time! Well, NO MORE!" He shouted in a manner that was more appropriate for an actor on a Shakespearean stage than a man who lived in a condo. And the way his voice rose dramatically with every word frightened her even further. She'd never seen him so angry before and frankly, she was surprised that he was capable of such fury.

"Ah, just ignore him." Martin said, waving Frasier off as though his anger toward his upstairs neighbor was just a passing trend. "Whatever happened between you two will all blow over in time."

"To hell with Cam Winston!" Frasier shouted. "I'm going up there!"

Niles grabbed Martin's cane, much to the old man's disgust.

"Hey! That's my cane! What's the big idea?"

"A weapon!" Niles clarified. Before Martin could protest, Niles was following his brother out the door. "I'm coming with you, Frasier!"

"Ah, to hell with this." Martin said, dismissing the television with a wave of his hand. "Niles, go and get my gun, will ya? It's somewhere in the closet, locked away."

Daphne gasped, her eyes wide with fear. "What?"

"I'll be right back, Dad." Niles announced. But he'd no sooner turned around when Daphne rushed over and touched his arm.

"No, don't!" she cried, stopping the three men in their tracks. "Please, don't do this!"

"But Daphne, you know what Cam Winston is capable of!" Frasier pointed out.

Surprisingly, Niles paid little attention to Daphne and turned, appearing to head for his father's bedroom. "I'll get the gun." He announced.

Daphne's chest hurt. She could feel the physic vision but could not see it, and even if it never came, she couldn't shake the feeling that if she allowed the men she loved so much to go after Cam Winston (for any reason), she might lose one or all of them. And losing any of them was something that she couldn't bear.

"Please, Dr. Crane! Dr. Crane! Mr. Crane, don't do this! I beg of you!" She cried, her voice breaking into a sob.

The men exchanged glances and she knew that she had upset them.

"But Daphne-." This, from Niles.

Her tear filled eyes moved from Frasier to Martin and finally to Niles. "If any of you have ever loved me, even for a moment, you won't do this, all right? I know you don't like Cam, and frankly I don't like him either. But if you go to his place with the intent on getting revenge, well… it might be the last thing you ever do!"

Martin's expression softened. "Daphne…"

"I love you all and I don't want to lose you!" She cried, turning away. A hand moved toward her cheek and she glanced down. Niles was offering her his handkerchief. The gesture, in turn, made her cry even harder.

She knew deep down that the Crane men were stubborn. If they wanted to take Cam Winston down, they would find a way to do it no matter what the price. Without looking at them, she moved past them and walked out onto the balcony where she could cry in peace.

Sometime later, as she looked out at the setting sun that cast a beautiful glow onto the buildings of the Seattle skyline, she sighed deeply. She felt a pair of warm hands on her back and then Frasier's voice.

"You know, Daphne, you're right. I got carried away. I'm sorry. Cam Winston isn't worth it. But more importantly you're right about Dad, Niles and I. We do love you. We love you very much."

Slowly Daphne turned around, bursting into tears as she was engulfed in Frasier's embrace. Martin joined in, his arm around Frasier and a tentative hand on Daphne's' back. When Niles moved closer and completed the circle, Daphne had never felt so loved.

After a few minutes, Frasier drew back. "You know, I really have been stressed out lately. I think I'm going to go to my room and relax with a good book. And if Cam

Newton gives us anymore trouble, I'll just call the authorities."

"Damn right you will. And I know they'll respond." Martin said.

Frasier kissed Daphne's cheek. "Thank you. And I'm sorry we scared you."

She hugged Frasier once more and then drew back. "I love you."

"I love you too." Frasier replied.

She glanced at Martin who looked sympathetic. "Yeah, I'm sorry if we scared you. I wish I had never mentioned that damn gun. I was just keeping it in case… well, you know."

Daphne brushed away tears. "It's all right. I just don't want anything to happen to you."

Before Martin could protest, she hugged him tightly, surprised when he didn't seem to mind the affection. The hug only lasted a moment before he drew back, but she smiled just the same.

"I'll get you a beer." She said quietly. But as she returned to the living room and stepped toward the kitchen, she froze, having completely forgotten about the mess she'd made.

"I'll take care of this, Daphne."

She turned around to see Niles looking at her. "Oh… Dr. Crane. You don't have to do that."

"You might cut yourself and I'd hate to see you get hurt." He replied. "Please, let me take care of this."

"But what about your father's beer?"

"I'll get it. Why don't you go into the living room and relax, all right?"

Daphne couldn't help but smile and hug Niles warmly, followed by a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

Wearily she returned to the living room and headed for the sofa, but to her surprise, Martin rose from his chair. "Sit here, Daphne."

"A-Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll get a blanket." Martin answered. Before she could protest, he picked up his cane and headed out of the living room. Moments later he returned with Frasier.

"Here you are, Daphne." Frasier said, gently laying the blanket across her body after she settled herself into Martin's chair.

Martin surprised her again by handing her a glass. "It's not much but I brought you some ice water. I hope it's all right."

She smiled tearfully and hugged Martin against his protests. "It's wonderful. Thank you so much."

She sipped the water and then sat the glass on the table beside her, making certain to use a coaster. And a little while later, she drifted off to sleep.

And she was faintly aware of the kisses that each man placed on her cheek, reminding her yet again of how much she loved them.

THE END


End file.
